


En solo una vida

by EddieUsagiD



Series: En solo una vida [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieUsagiD/pseuds/EddieUsagiD
Summary: Nagisa es solo un chico que es maltratado por su madrastra con la cual vive junto a su padre, este a su parecer vive su vida sin darse cuenta lo que le sucede a su hijo.Karma es un chico con su vida casi normal y de una forma extraordinaria se enamora de un chico que tiene todo un pasado detrás de él.





	En solo una vida

**Author's Note:**

> Nota del autor: ¡Eddie ha vuelto! Y con nuevo género... Aunque eso lo explicaré más adelante.  
> Esta historia había conseguido muchos seguidores pero ahora pienso terminar esta historia.  
> Ya le tengo final y todo, pero me faltan ver algunos detalles.
> 
> Sin más que decir, pueden leer.

—Un día normal como cualquier otro— pensó un chico de secundaria que caminaba hacia su casa, de cabello celeste y sus ojos de igual color. Que solo deseaba que al llegar nada le pasara.

Y ¿Por que? Su madrastra; con la que actualmente vivía lo maltrataba constantemente.  
Todo comenzó desde que su padres se separaron. No fue fácil para nadie de su hogar; las peleas constantes terminaron en la ida de su padre del hogar aunque su madre no se lo tomó bien con el tiempo ella superó la separación. Al tiempo después el tiempo ocupado por su madre entre una carrera y el trabajo trajo la negligencia de su madre esto hizo que perdiera el cuidado suyo el cual fue entregado a su padre; lo llevo a vivir con él y su actual pareja.

Su tortura había comenzado ya hace meses cuando aun vivía con su madre y en las visitas semanales con su padre la conoció y por que no quería ponerse una ropa que ella eligió, aprovecho su oportunidad de que su padre había salido y le golpeó. Trato de ahogarlo en la ducha y lo llevo a la pieza para después obligar le a ponerle la ropa. Claro que no podría ponerse esa ropa cuando esta era de mujer y el siendo hombre no la acepto.

Poco tiempo después su padre de dio la oportunidad de vivir con él, aunque acepto se le olvido el hecho de lo que hacia su madrastra con el. Así fue como sucedió todo el proceso jurídico para llegar al error de su madre y él ser entregado.

Así que así era su vida actualmente, solo deseaba que su madrastra estuviera de buenas con el para así poder hacer sus tareas tranquilo y poder leer algún libro.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Él no era la persona más inteligente, según su perspectiva; pero la verdad es que tenía una gran capacidad de superar cualquier problema.

Llego la hora de descanso en su colegio, estaba en su cuarto año de enseñanza básica, aunque no tenía las mejores notas por suerte estas eran sobre la perspectiva de su madrastra la cual le exigía hasta cierto promedio.

Hoy tendría que hacer un trabajo con sus compañeros de curso, estaba nervioso ya que no sabia con quien poder hacerlo. 

Nunca fue un niño con muchos amigos, realmente sentía miedo de la gente de como podría reaccionar si supieran como era él en realidad.

Miro a su alrededor como sus compañeros se hablaban animada mente y el allí sentado, sin ninguno.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien le hablaba.

— ¡O-oye! — Miro hacia el frente y delante de el estaba un chico de cabello azul oscuro.

— Ho-ho-hola — tartamudeo nervioso — ¿necesitas algo?

El chico frente a el sonrió. — Si, me preguntaba si ya estabas en un grupo, a nosotros nos falta alguien, ¿quieres estar con nosotros?

— Si — sonrió feliz al saber que alguien lo había salvado de la soledad — Me llamo Shiota Nagisa, un gusto.

— El mío Nagisa-san , soy Sugino.

Nos sentamos juntos con otros 3 compañeros mas. Los cuales conocí de a poco ellos eran kanzaki-san ella era linda y muy amigable, me ayudo en todos mis errores, también estaba okuda-san ella era muy graciosa se equivocaba en todo aunque nos sorprendió cuando en química pudo hacer todos los ejercicios sin problema, también con nosotros estuvo kayano-san la cuál me pareció que no tenía problema en nada pero tampoco destacaba, nos ayudo para que eligiéramos nuestros grupo de taller recreativo, aun estoy dudoso en el cual ir, mejor esperaré que digan en mi casa.  
Ya al despedirme me fuí feliz al tener que conversar con alguien.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Al llegar a casa entró feliz, en su trabajo en clases su grupo tuvo una buena nota, se pasaría la tarde leyendo ya que no tenía tareas.

Su madrastra miraba la TV con su hijo abrazado.

Su hijo era menor que el por 4 años aunque eran casi del misma altura, se llamaba koukose. Se llevaban bien, pero su madre era el problema.

Paso saludando a distancia no quería que le pasara algo, se cambio con un vestido hasta las rodillas y unas calzas con zapatos negros. Cada día tenía que ponerse ese tipo de ropa para que no le maltraten. No es que le molestará, los vestidos son la cosa más cómoda; Excepto cuando se sentaba y hacía mucha calor, por lo que optaba en usar calzas debajo.

Ordeno sus cosas y se sentó a leer por horas un libro.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Llegando al colegio me encontré con Sugino-kun, el cual me invitó a tomar jugo en el patio, estuvimos juntos hasta que toco el timbre de ingreso a clases.

No hablamos nada realmente un silencio cono fue el que nos invadió , el cual no fue interrumpido por ninguno de los dos.

Terminada las clases fui directo a mi casa, mañana tendría una prueba y aunque ya hubiese estudiado hoy lo haría otra vez.

Abrí la puerta silenciosamente deseando que nadie estuviera, pero fui sorprendido por mi madrastra que me miró con desconfianza.— Nagisa — miré con temor -—¿Por qué abres la puerta así?

— Es... Es que al llegar no sentí ruido y pensé que estaba durmiendo, para no molestarla abrí la puerta lento — ¡mentira! Ella sabia que mentía por miedo, y le gustaba verme así, lo sé.

— ok, anda a cambiarte para que comas, te sirves y lavas la loza del almuerzo, y después haces las camas.

— Si.... — me encamine a la pieza a cambiarme de ropa, después fui a la cocina a servirme la comida, me senté a comer y al terminar lave la loza y la guarde.

Después de terminar eso y las camas fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua, aunque por accidente lo pase a votar y se rompió, quise trabar la puerta ya sabiendo lo que me esperaba, pero no alcanze ella llegó y al verme me dio una cachetada que sabia que pasaría; no la vi venir.

Con esto perdí el equilibrio, la miré solo para darme cuenta que tomo la cuchara de madera, me agarro del brazo y me golpeó en la zona del glúteo mediano, salté de solo sentir ese dolor que odiaba, si lo odiaba porque aunque me sobara e incluso apretara nada alivianaba el dolor, ella al verme siguió con mas golpes por partes del objeto que al final atinaban a mis manos y partes de mi espalda y trasero, mis lágrimas ya no se contenieron en escapar y mis gritos de ayuda no se hicieron esperar, pero esto sólo le daban más ganas de golpearme; me tomo del pelo y tiro de el, caí al suelo y a ella no le importó y me arrastro hasta el baño y me metió dentro de la ducha, prendió el agua fría y dejó la manguera de la ducha en mí cara, no dejando me respirar por momentos con mi poca fuerza lograba apartar y respirar hasta que se cansó y dejó de ahogarme pero empezó a golpearme con la misma manguera.

Al terminar me ordeno bañarme, cansado lo hice y me fui directo a mi pieza me dijo que ese día no cenaria con ellos, al irse lloré porque quería que alguien me salvara, quería que mi padre me ayudara.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota del autor:  Al fin del capitulo. Bueno me siento mal por describir muy detalladamente esta parte, claro dentro de la vida del personaje principal, en este caso Nagisa, no quería hacerlo sufrir, pero es inevitable ¿no? Aunque claramente solo tengo que aclarar que la historia es de mi propiedad aunque los personajes no.
> 
> En el próximo capitulo habrá pasado un tiempo largo desde esta fecha yo creó que emm... no se me parecen que son tres meses.
> 
> La verdad hace mucho tiempo una persona me dijo que escribiera esto, aunque esa persona no la quiero ver nunca más en mi vida, extrañamente le estoy haciendo caso. Bueno; y eso.  
> Y si se pregunta por los demás personajes de a poco apareceran claro a su debido tiempo.
> 
> Solo quiero que más que lean y si es que les gusta la historia, entiendan algo que quiero mostrar a través del tiempo  
> Sin nada mas que decir se despide.
> 
> Atte Eddie


End file.
